


Shard of Love

by lilacsberries



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsberries/pseuds/lilacsberries
Summary: literally just a bunch of works about the witcher family we all love or yennefer and geralt funny parenting in a modern setting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Shard of Love

Geralt groaned, the scent of lilacs and gooseberries still hanging in the air, in the sheets, in their pillows, in his beard, everywhere. And he could never have enough of that scent, of _her._ It was his favorite scent and the first thing he searched for in the morning – even when he was barely awake, the mind and eyes still heavy with sleep. The moment he dread the most was when it was gone, normally when _she_ woke up first than he and when he opened his eyes again and _she_ was already gone. It wasn't the case for today. He smiled, not quite aware he was even smiling.

His body was heavy and hot, the rays of sun hitting their window and illuminating the room, carefully and delicately, welcoming them for the dawn of a new day. Geralt turned slowly in the bed, starting to regain his senses. He felt soft yet strong arms wrapped against his waist and he realised why he was smiling in the first place. As he turned to the other side and opened his eyes, little by little, he spotted beautiful raven locks spread all across _her_ face, not delicately, no. _She_ was still sleeping but not for long – Geralt thought – the arms wrapping his waist squeezed him a bit, just the slightest, if it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed, but it was Geralt who was always hyper aware of all her little and big movements, who knew _her_ and their morning routine better than anyone.

He opened his eyes fully to watch her wake up. He loved _her_ the best in the morning. When messy raven locks covered _her_ face and he could smell the scent of lilacs and gooseberries in his beard from the kisses _she_ planted on him before sleep, if he focused he could still feel _her_ warm lips on his. When he could spot the tiniest thread of drool in the corner of _her_ lips which indicated a well rested night. When _her_ voice was rough from snoring all night and _her_ purple eyes dark from sleep. When _her_ body was warm and _her_ cheeks slightly flushed. When the sunbeams gently kissed _her_ nose and you could see just the tiniest of freckles playing on her face. He felt his chest absolutely full in this tiny moments. The moments he had the pleasure of witnessing every morning. Yes, that's when he loved _her_ the best, the most fully and truly. Still heavily and sleepily and so so _completely._

He reached for _her_ forehead and drove the messy locks away from _her_ face so he could admire _her_ better for a little longer. That's when he saw the slightest movement in _her_ lips, a smile. Arms pushing him closer to _her_

 _— Umm. Morning._ – _she_ said, eyes still closed. Voice heavy and sweet. _She_ didn't need to open _her_ eyes to know where he was, they did this every day. And every day _she_ was thankful for these moment. _She_ kept pushing his waist closer to _herself_ , little by little, until _she_ only had to reach the slightest to kiss him. Softly, tenderly, quickly.

– _Morning, Yen. –_ He said, caressing her cheeks with the tip of his thumb. – _We should really get up, sleepyhead._

She frowned. And groaned a little bit. Geralt chuckled just the slightest and her hands moved to his back, caressing it gently. – _But m_ _ust we really?_

– _Hm. Unless you have other plans for today. You know if it was for me we would stay like this the entire day, Yen. –_ it was his turn to wrap his hands around her waist. 

_– The lets stay. –_ she pushed him closer. He let her.

 _– We can't. –_ he didn't move.

 _— Oh I doubt a few more minutes will hurt anyone. –_ she kissed him again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. She bite his lower lip and he complained a little getting only a soft playful chuckled in return.

His hands traveled to her back, calmly, he had all the time in the world. Or at least that's how he felt when he was with her. She wrapped her leg around his legs and he cupped her face with his hands, big and rough, he could hold her entire face. He kissed her, not trying to hide what he had planned for the morning, and she giggled against his lips. He held her waist the slightest to support her while she got on top of him. Raven locks fell in his face. The scent of lilacs and gooseberries overtaking everything. She looked beautiful there, on top of him, sunbeams illuminating her face, and a smile of triumph playing on her lips. For a few seconds he didn't do anything but stare at her, and she didn't move as if allowing the soft moment to happen. As if knowing he was trying to memorise this moment to keep with him forever. And letting him do so happily.

She threw him a dangerous smile before turning her attention elsewhere. She kissed his neck first, leaving little playful bites to which he replied by chuckling and repeatedly saying "Yen." which pleased her quite a lot and he knew it well. This back and forth game was Yennefer's speciality. She made her way to his chest like she did all the time, making sure to kiss every spot – every last one – from the little mole he had right above his left nipple to the scars left by the surgery he had many years ago. She kissed each mark. New, old, mole or scar. And he felt loved. Oh how he felt loved.

Yennefer always kissed his scars, it was something he grew accustomed with, and something he loved more than anything. It brought comfort, and acceptance. The type of acceptance he searched for all his life and was never sure he would find. That is, of course, until he found her. Her – who accepted him fully. For all that he was, all that he is and all that he hoped to become. He never thought he could find love, at least not in this way. But she had found him. And he loved her.

The first few times after the surgery he didn't want to get naked even though it was such a big accomplishment and something he was looking forward to for more than half of his childhood. He didn't want to see it because when he looked down he still saw what tormented him for so many years and it was an overwhelming feeling. He couldn't see what everyone else could: the flatness. And can anyone blame him? His brain was long wired to not see it and now it was playing tricks on him. But eventually he learned to unwire all of his beliefs, he learned to trick the trickster, to accept the flatness something that he longed for so long. Not because of her, no. But with her help, for sure. And he felt loved. He loved himself. He loved her. He loved _them._

The tingling sensation on his belly grew stronger by the second. Knowing well where the trail of kisses left by Yennefer was gonna end. And how _he_ was gonna end up like. She always did love to make a beautiful mess out of him. And he cursed at himself in thoughts for loving it a bit too much as well.

And just when he thought the tingling sensation was going to grow to its fullest, overcame by love, lust and butterflies — They heard a **_BANG._** Raven locks were no longer caressing his skin and he could no longer feel Yennefer's soft warm lips against his waist. She yelped and moved to her side of the bed so quickly he thought it was magic, now sitting and clutching the bed sheets tightly to her chest. He was still laying down so he couldn't see what did such noise but he could've guessed. And if it was the lottery he would have won. Geralt groaned a bit and sighed before sitting to face the little intruder. _This is why we don't do this stuff in the morning –_ he thought.

Not more than 3'5ft, skinny arms and legs, big green hopeful eyes and even bigger frown. Unique _ashen hair_ stood in their doorway. An eyebrow arched high not understanding the reason for such a fuss coming from her parents, after all it was just her. She quickly brushed it off. That was the thing with children: everything mattered little and what did matter could very well cease to exist in only a matter of seconds.

She ran with her little arms standing tall over her shoulders. – _GOOD MORNING!!! EW dad you smell ! –_ little Ciri said, or better yet, screamed. And Geralt reached for her arms lifting her off the ground with ease and placing her on their bed, in the little space left between them. Yennefer chuckled loudly with the comment and Geralt rolled his eyes, smiling.

– _Hm yea? I think it's your scent little devil. –_ he said attacking the little one with an arched brow and then tickling her restlessly. The sound of her laughter echoed within the four walls and the sound of her voice screaming at him to not call her little for she was very big. Yennefer leaned to her side to watch the scene fully and to give space to the little one to freely throw her legs and arms while being tickled. She rested her head on her hand and sighed. An happy sigh.

– _I think you **two** need a bath. –_ she remarked, receiving a threatening look from the two. 

— _But_ _first breakfast, what do you say_ Ciri? _You think daddy is capable enough to make us some pancakes while we shower? –_ Yennefer threw Geralt a defiant smile and he looked at her with a – "oh you are so gonna pay for this later" – look. And little Ciri screamed of happiness while repeatedly chanting pancakes ! pancakes ! pancakes ! Yennefer laughed and Geralt groaned, he really did not want to get breakfast duty today, but seeing as the little one looked so excited how could he possibly refuse, right?

Ciri, however, quickly realised what was being set up. She exchanged her look between the two and then furrowed her brows deep in thought. She tilted her head to her left, as if it helped her think better, and then shot her neck high, coming to a realisation.

— _Hey!! I don't wanna take a bath!! —_ she said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, both to stand her ground and to stop Geralt from tickling her any further. Yennefer got up from the bed swiftly, her black and white nightdress falling to her knees and raven locks falling to her chest. She did the same movement crossing her arms. Geralt wondered to himself which one was more stubborn, at the end he figured couldn't decide. But something told him he was about to find out.

He layed back, tilting his head to watch the scene. – _Ciri i wouldn't recommend going against the raven. Thunders may fall! –_ he said dramatically and playfully. Yennefer scoffed, Ciri's pout grew stronger.

– _Who cares!!! –_ she said, putting her tongue out to him, which he replied by trying to grab it with his fingers. But Ciri was too quick to retrieve it. – _I am the Lion Cu_ _b!_

They had this inner joke where each of them had a character for their own. Yennefer was the raven, Ciri the lion cub and Geralt the white wolf. It had all started in a saturday evening spent playing monopoly, Ciri had complained several times about how all the pawns were boring, i mean who wants to be an hat? or a shoe? When you could be a lion, much cooler. Her words, exactly. So obviously, tired of hearing these complaints and perhaps agreeing a bit with the little one, Geralt asked Uncle Vesemir help forging a tiny lion, a special pawn just for Ciri. And well, soon the whole family had one for themselves. It was their special thing.

Geralt nodded his head, admitting she had a pretty good point, and she smiled victoriously. Yennefer laughed loudly, knowingly.

– _Exactly. The Lion Cub. But If you want to be a Lioness you must shower and fill your belly with food to grow in strength. Everyone knows this. Now come on, get up._ – she said turning her back to the both of them and heading towards the little closet across the bed, where they kept undergarments and towels. She took a single towel, far too little for herself, lion king characters printed on the tissue.

– _But !!_ – Ciri was surely to come up with a pretty good reason why not showering would be most beneficial for her, she was very good with words and ploys. Geralt figured she inherited that from Yennefer. But Yennefer didn't give her time to continue.

– _No buts !! Come on, quickly. You may choose a toy to bring but only one, its gonna be a quick bath. Umm no not that one that's too big. Yes you can bring Kelpie._

Kelpie was Ciri's little rubber seahorse she loved to shower with it, they were inseparable. She even choose the name herself after seeing it in one of Geralt's many books about theories and conspiracies and legends and myths. Yennefer was constantly calling him a nerd for his collection. But she found it undeniably adorable.

Ciri was no longer pouting and she got off the bed as quick as a lightning and run the hallway all the way to her bedroom to collect Kelpie, laughing and chanting imperceptible words. Yennefer turned to Geralt. Lion king tower in one hand and finger pointing at him — the only one still in bed — with the other.

— _And you, dear. I'm counting on fresh warm pancakes as soon as we get out of that bath so you better worry up. –_ She said half playing half seriously. He cursed a little bit under his breathe and then lifted his arms high over his face in defeat. 

— _Your wishes are my commands. –_ he said, and she smiled, knowing far too well those words were more true than he cared to admit. 

_— Yen? –_ He asked with that rough gentle voice of his that she so loved and it made her turn around to face him, she was already standing tall at the doorstep when she heard him call for her. He lifted only slightly his brow, and a pout grew on his lips. She didn't even have to look to know what he wanted, his voice gave it away, she found it the key to his soul.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, smiled and then made her way to his side of the bed, cupped his face with one hand, small only reaching the ends of his cheek, and then kissed his lips passionately, biting his lower lip, a signature she loved to leave on him, well... among others, of course. He reached for her face to draw her closer and caressed the back of her head with another. She purred pleasingly and was almost tempted to get on that bed once more. – Until they were interrupted, once again, by a scream and then loud laughter coming from the bathroom, Yennefer was the first one to pull away, smiling against his lips. He fell back again and sighed loudly. Pouting harder. But a smile threatened to break through his expression.

— _Later, love. I promise. –_ she singed her voice sweet as lullabies and it gave him all the motivation he needed to get up.

He dressed quickly, listening quietly to Ciri's screams and Yennefer's complains about what he could only guess was Ciri splashing water all over the bathroom, as always. And then both of them falling to uncontrollable laughter, Yennefer humming quietly to some cheesy disney song while Ciri sang from the top of her lungs. He looked outside, to the busy streets, the tall buildings, to the sunbeams, the imposing trees, the messy life of the city. And he felt happiness. The type of happiness that sits on the pit of your stomach and makes its way to your chest, explosive, tender, desperate. He felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. And he didn't need anything or anyone else. He already had everything and quite a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its small or if there's any mistakes, this is my first work and i gotta admit i didn't go over it :p either way i hope you liked this soft chapter i have many more planned eheh i just love this family so much it makes me want to cry look at them!! constructive criticism is very much welcomed.


End file.
